


Mocha

by PumpkabooSunset



Series: Pokémon Galar Café Fluff [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Café, F/M, Fluff, Gloria is bi, Holding Hands, Oneshot, PostwickShipping, Scottish Yuuri | Gloria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkabooSunset/pseuds/PumpkabooSunset
Summary: Hop and Gloria go to the café to get a drink. Gloria is mad at Victor for "stealing" Marnie from her, and Hop just wants her to notice him.
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Pokémon Galar Café Fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118897
Kudos: 6





	Mocha

**Author's Note:**

> I have written Gloria's accent as she says it in the story. If you don't like that, please don't read.

'Can ya believe what me brother has bin doin'?' Gloria moaned at Hop. ' 'Im and that Marnie have bin goin' out.' 

The two were sat outside in a field full of Wooloo, Gloria ranting to everyone that could hear.

Hop looked up at the cloud covered sky. 'So? I mean, Vic can do whatever he wants mate.' 

'Ya don't understand!' Gloria yelled in his face. 'I _liked_ Marnie! 'E _stole_ Marnie from me!'

Hop sighed. 'Stole? She was n-' he decided it would be wise to stop there. Gloria seemed to know what he was going to say and glared at him. Then, her face softened.

'You're right. Ok, alright, I understand. 'E can date who 'e wants.' She crossed her arms. 'Although, I wish 'e hasn't stolen 'er from me.' she mumbled.

Hop was just awkwardly sitting next to her. He wished Gloria would pay attention to him, but the only time she looked at him was when she was mad.

He wanted to hang out with her. Maybe he could get her a coffee?

'Hey Gloria, wanna go to a café..?' he asked, bracing himself for the worst.

'Hmm? Oh ye, sure.' 

Hop's heart started beating quickly. The two got up and started walking to wedgehurst. 

Hop decided he'd take her to the family run café of the town rather than Starbucks, since that made her mad just by looking at it.

He grabbed hold of her hand once they walked into wedgehurst. He didn't know why he wanted to, he just did it. 

She didn't let go or complain, her cheeks just went a warm red colour. Gloria didn't know why she was feeling hot all of a sudden. Maybe it was his body temperature?

Hop pointed to a café. It was cute and small, with a sweet aroma coming out of it.

'Well, Gloria, that's where we'll go.' He anxiously waited for her reply.

'I haven't bin 'ere since I was a wee child!' She smiled. Hop smiled back.

They walked in and sat down at a small table in the corner, which was right next to a window. It was a good idea to come here, as it was now tipping it down outside.

The rain drummed on the window as the two looked at the drinks menu in silence.

'I think I'll hav a mocha.' said Gloria after a while. Hop nodded. 

'I'll have one too, I guess…' He fidgeted in his seat.

'I can buy th' drinks,' she offered, 'I have money ya know.'

'Of course I know, mate. How else would you buy all those hyper potions?' He grinned.

'I- hey!' she protested. 'Alright, I know I buy an' use a lot, but-' Gloria sighed and got up to get the drinks.

She returned, slowly walking to prevent spillage. Hop's mouth watered as he smelt the mochas.

She put them down and sat back in her seat. The rain was heavier now.

They waited for the mochas to cool, scrolling on their phones. When they finally started drinking them the rain had stopped.

Hop downed his, spilling it down his arm a bit. Gloria rolled her eyes but was still smiling.

'Hop, you should be more careful.' she giggled. He nodded, slightly embarrassed.

'So how's Leon?' she casually asked, taking a big sip of mocha.

'He's doing great! He's doing something secret though. Keeps disappearing off and returning with a tired team of Pokémon. We think he's battling Raihan or someone. He mentioned something about turning Rose Tower into something new, though.'

'Really? That sounds cool! Wonder what 'e will turn it into.' 

Hop smiled. 'Probably something cool. That's Lee for you.'

Gloria drank the remaining slither of mocha left in her cup. Both of them just stared off into the distance for a little while. 

Gloria reached out for Hop's hand under the table. He was surprised, but he held it anyway.

'Do ya want t' come here again soon?' Gloria asked him, staring into his eyes.

Hop nodded. 'Sure,' he replied, 'As long as we can have a battle!'

There was nothing Gloria wanted more.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism wanted! If there are any mistakes you are welcome to point them out :)


End file.
